


giving all my secrets away

by hanorganaas



Series: Out of The Shadows and Into The Light [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes she did lie to him by hiding this, but he was hanging on by a thread. Any moment now he could unravel at the seams. Melinda was the only thing keeping him together. He didn’t want to lose that over something she had the decency to admit to him what she had been doing behind his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	giving all my secrets away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_Million_Words** August Rush using this Prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/09pair-may-coulson_zps958cd953.jpg
> 
> Part of the OUT OF THE SHADOWS AND INTO THE LIGHT VERSE, basically an AU of the convo in "Turn Turn Turn"

“You what?” Phil couldn’t believe what he was hearing. With finding out Ward was a HYDRA, this had to be a devastating blow. Melinda knew about T.A.H.I.T.I., she had been reporting everything that happened on this bus to Fury. His faith was shaken enough with HYDRA lurking under their shadows the whole time, but he trusted Melinda. He bit his lip. No...he….

“You said any secrets we were hiding let them out,” Melinda said quietly, “With everything….with this HYDRA threat….I thought it would be better if I told you now before….you found out yourself.”

Phil made a small smile. She was right. Yes she did lie to him by hiding this, but he was hanging on by a thread. Any moment now he could unravel at the seams. Melinda was the only thing keeping him together. He didn’t want to lose that over something she had the decency to admit to him what she had been doing behind his back.

“You did the right thing Melinda,” Phil said. His hand slid to rest on her own for comfort, his fingers gently moving over the skin unconsciously “you had your orders, you had to do what Director Fury told you to do.”

Melinda’s eyes gazed down at their linked hands and back into his eyes.

“I didn’t do it for Fury,” Melinda said, “I did it for you, to protect you, I….” She noticed how her hand was linked with his….squeezing it firmly. “You mean alot to me.”

She suddenly felt his large hand touch her face. His fingers moving slowly down her cheek. She closed her eyes and reveled the feel. How his calloused fingertips felt against against the skin and how it sent shivers down her spine. 

“You mean a lot to me too,” Phil responded, “I don’t think I would be able to hang on without you.”

Melinda opened her eyes. His face was inches away from hers. She leaned in feeling his breath on her face. His hand slightly guiding her closer. Their lips touched gently. It was a quick kiss, a tap. They pulled back for a moment breathing softly. Phil made the move this time their lips clashing against each other like waves of the ocean.

It was their calm before the storm continued to rage on.


End file.
